Secret
by Ryuzuma
Summary: Ada desiran aneh ketika tangan itu menyapu tenguk ku yang dulu bahkan tak pernah aku rasakan perasaan aneh ini. Dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu. Entah dari mana datangnya rasa suka itu, entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyimpan perasaan itu, aku tak pernah tahu dan aku tak pernah menyadari sebelumnya


**Fic ini Ryu persembahkan buat Aulida Ardini yang tadi siang bilang 'Ryu gak asik'**

**Padahal Ryu ga mau jalan karena Ryu mau nyeleseiin Fic pesanannya**

**Tapi biar bagaimanapun Semangat yau teme!**

* * *

**SECRET**

**By Ryuzuma**

**Naruto merupakan Hak PATEN Mbah Mashahii**

**Sebagian cerita ini diangkat dari kisah nyata..**

**OOC, Rate T**

**Typo masih harus banyak perbaikam**

* * *

**SECRET  
**

* * *

**Kau yang selalu berlari kearahnya dan aku yang selalu berlari kearahmu.**

* * *

"Hinata-chan" Teriak suara itu memanggil namaku. Tak perlu ku palingkan muka ku kearahmu pun aku sudah tau siapa pemilik suara cukup berat itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda dengan mata shapire dan rambut jabrig pirangnya. Dia cukup ah bukan lebih tepatnya sangat familiar bagiku mengingat kami adalah sahabat sejak menginjak bangku Senior High School sampai sekarang kami sudah duduk di kelas XII.

Persahabatan yang kami bangun sangat sederhana. Kau cukup berada di sampingku dan aku cukup berada didekatmu. Ya hanya di dekatmu tidak disampingmu, karena ada seseorang yang menempati singgasanah itu. Dan tempat itu tak akan pernah ku jejaki karena pada kenyataannya aku hanya akan menjadi sebuah batu loncatan dari seorang Uzumaki. Ah dulu aku tak pernah menyebut persahabatan ini sebagai batu loncatan hanya saja akhir-akhir ini setelah kau mulai menyebutkan nama orang lain saat kita bercengkrama perasaan itu mulai muncul entah dari mana. Pada awalnya aku berfikir bahwa ini hanya perasaan cemburu seorang sahabat, tapi lama-kelamaan hatiku mulai tidak nyaman saat dia menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Sungguh, jangan salahkan aku karena perasaan ini muncul tanpa ku harus komandoi

Kau mengalungkan tangan kekarmu di antara leher dan pundakku. Hal ini sudah sangat biasa, tapi lagi dan lagi aku mulai tak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Ada desiran aneh ketika tangan itu menyapu tenguk ku yang dulu bahkan tak pernah aku rasakan perasaan aneh ini. Dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku **menyukaimu**. Entah dari mana datangnya rasa suka itu, entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyimpan perasaan itu, aku tak pernah tahu dan aku tak pernah menyadari sebelumnya. "Ohayou.." Sapamu sambil masih tetap mengalungkan tangannya dan berjalan disampingku

Perlahan aku mulai melepaskan lilitan tangan itu "Ohayou Naruto-kun" Jawabku yang Kau balas hanya dengan ceringaranmu yang khas

"Hinata-chan, aku bingung kenapa Shion belum juga menjawab pernyataanku tempo hari. Apa dia menolakku yah?" Tanyamu. Aku tak suka topik ini, dimana aku harus menyingkirkan perasaanku dan memberimu solusi. Tapi hanya dengan itu aku akan melihat Kau kembali bersemangat. Kau tahu Naruto-kun, kau berhasil membuat pagiku menyebalkan dengan cara kau sebut nama itu

"Mungkin masih dalam pertimbangan" Jawabku seadanya. "Bersabarlah Naruto-kun. Kau tahukan buah dari kesabaran itu sangat manis?" Tanyaku retoris. Yah itu adalah kata-kata untuk diriku sendiri, bukankah buah dari kesabaran itu sangat manis, Hinata?

"Yosh, aku akan lebih bersabar"Ucapmu semangat. Ada perasaan ngilu disana, di hatiku mengingat senyum itu bukan untukku melainkan untuk gadis bernama Shion.

Kami berpisah di kelas karena Kau cepat-cepat menghambur diantara rekan-rekanmu sesaat setelah menginjakan kaki di pintu kelas. Sementara aku kembali melakukan rutintasku seperti biasa, memandangi punggungmu. Yah, dari dulu sebelum rasa itu ku sadari kegiatan itu tak pernah berarti khusus tapi sekarang semuanya berbeda. Pandanganku tentangmu, perasaanku padamu semua sudah berputar 360 derajat dan aku tak bisa mencegah perubahan itu, yang lebih parah kini perasaan itu sudah memonopoli semua kendali hatikku. Bisakah aku berada di sampingmu, bukan gadis yang bahkan tak pernah membalas pernyataan cintamu itu?

* * *

**SECRET**

* * *

Bel istirahat berdering membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menghambur memburu kantin termasuk aku dan Kau. Kembali kita berjalan berdampingan, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit ku hentikan. Berjalan disampingmu dan tetap berada di sisimu.

"Kau mau makan apa Hinata-chan" Tanyamu seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan kau melakukan hal itu

"Seperti biasa saja" Jawabku, kau sudah tahu apa yang akan ku pesan dan aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau akan makan. Kau mengangguk dan langsung menghabur bergabung berdesakan dengan pelanggan lainnya.

Disinilah aku, kau yang selalu berlari kearahnya dan aku yang selalu berlari kearahmu. Aku yang selalu menjadi sandaranmu dan kau yang selalu menyediakan pundak dan dada bidangmu untuknya. Aku yang selalu menunggumu dan kau yang selalu menantinya. Sebenarnya kita bernasib sama, hanya saja aku tahu perasaanmu sedangan kau tak pernah tahu perasaanku. Seandainya , kenyataan itu juga bisa berubah. Sama seperti perasaanku yang kini telah berubah. Aku, Kau, dan Dia kita terjerat dalam satu cinta yang tak pernah berujung.

Beberapa menit kemudian kau kembali dan meletakan dua manguk di atas meja diusul dengan menghempaskan tubuhmu ditumpuan bangku. "Kantin ini terlalu sempit untuk siswa yang jumlahnya ribuan" Gerutumu membuatku tersenyum mendengarkan celotehan yang sedikit meyindir itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah Sekolah ke supermarket kalau begitu" Jayusku membalas celotehan mu

"Bukan ide yang buruk" Ucapmu sambil memulai acara makannya, akupun mengikuti. "Umm Hinata chan" Kau memanggil namaku dan langsung membuatku menghentikan sejenak acara melahap mie ayam ke mulutku

"Yah?"

"Aku mengajak Shion jalan malam ini" Ungkapmu, aku tahu kini sorot mataku berubah sendu tapi apa kau melihat perubahan itu, kurasa tidak. Selalu saja seperti ini. Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya, paling tidak untuk tetap menjaga nafsu makanku.

"Sou ka.." Ucapku yang kini telah kehilangan sebagian besar rasa laparku "Lalu Shion mau pergi denganmu?" Tanyaku, kumohon jangan bilang dia mau pergi denganmu karena jawaban itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuk ku. Ah sayang kau takan pernah tahu rasa itu selama aku tak memberitahumu

"Yah dia bersedia" Pertanyaan yang bahkan membunuh hatiku sendiri. Kupaksakan menarik bibirku mencoba tersenyum atas kebahagiaanmu yang pada kenyataannya itu sangat sulit

Kau semakin jauh dari jangkauanku. Kau terus berlari, berlari dan berlari tanpa pernah menengok ke belakang. Seandainya saja kau melihat sedikit kebelakang maka kau akan menemukanku yang berlari mengikuti langkahmu yang terus tertuju padanya. Dan berhentilah barang sejenak untuk beristirahat disampingku, jangan terus berlari menuju hal yang tak pernah menghendakimu.

"Semoga berhasil Naruto-kun" Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaanku saat mengucapkan itu karena akupun terlalu sakit membayangkannya "Emm Naruto-kun" Lanjutku, kini giiran aku yang memanggil namamu

Kau melirik kearahku dan aku langsung menunduk menatap meja. Ah kurasa wajahku mulai memerah "Ada yang ingin ku beri tahu padamu" Ucapku sambil menautkan kedua tangan ku jadi satu mencoba mencari sedikit kekuatan dari jari-jari tangan kecilku

Kau terlihat tertarik dengan pembahasanku kali ini, aku bisa tahu dari sikapmu yang langsung menghentikan seruputanmu pada ramen di mangkukmu

"Aku.." Aku masih ragu mengungkapkan perasaanku, tapi kalau tetap seperti ini tak akan ada perkembangan yang berarti "Aku.." Masih ku gantungkan perkataanku membuatmu terlihat semakin penasaran

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan" Tanyamu membuat aku semakin mengeratkan kedua jari-jariku yang bertautan

"Aku suka seseorang" Ungkapku yang langsung disambut tawaanmu yang saakan ringan. Ah kau tertawa karena kau tak tahu siapa yang ku maksud. Kalau aku menyebutkan namamu apa kau masih bisa tertawa? Atau malah kau akan bangkit dari duduk nyamanmu itu.

"Hounto?" Tanyamu seolah meragukan perkataanku.

"Aaa" Jawabku tak jelas, kau terlihat mulai serius dengan arah pembicaraan kita. Oh bisakah ku sebutkan namamu sekarang, tapi itu pasti membuatmu semakin menjauh dariku. "Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku mengenalnya, hanya aja akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan hal lain saat aku berdekatan dengannya. Perasaan yang bahkan aku tak pernah tahu sebelumnya" Lanjutku, kau menyimak perkataanku seksama. Kau sudah mempercayainya Naruto-kun?

"Dia menyadarinya?" Tanyamu membuatku bertanya balik 'Kau menyadarinya?' konyol rasanya ketika aku hanya mampu bertanya dalam innerku saja

"Kurasa tidak" Jawabku kembali memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutku guna sedikit memberi ketenangan. Ah jantungku terasa ingin loncat meninggalkan ragaku saat ini, semoga kau tak menyadari kegelisahanku ini.

"Kalau begitu bicaralah dengannya, paling tidak itu menjadikanmu selangkah lebih dekat dengannya" Saranmu yang sungguh membuatku ingin menertawakan hal itu karena kau tak peka dengan apa yang tengah ku bicarakan. Naruto-kun yang ku maksud **dia adalah kau**. Bisa ku ulang? **DIA** adalah **KAU**

"Aku tak yakin" Itulah jawaban yang paling tepat dengan perasaanku. Yah aku tak yakin kau akan tetap didekatku jika aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu.

"Kalau begitu nampaknya agak sulit" Tanpa kau sadari kau tak menghabiskan ramenmu dan malah terfokus pada pembicaraan kita. Sebegitu tertariknya kah kau pada pembahasan ini. Pembahasan yang bahkan jawabannya ada pada dirimu sendiri.

* * *

Aku membaca beberapa buku pagi ini untuk sejenak menemaniku karena kelas ini masih kosong. Anak-anak yang lain belum datang mungkin karena aku datang terlalu pagi hari ini. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, satu, dua dan bakhan segerombol penghuni kelas ini mulai berdatangan dan kulihat kau pun mulai menampakan batang hidungmu dikelas ini. Auramu terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Bukankah semalam kau sudah pergi kencan dengannya? Tapi kenapa ekspresimu terlihat sangat tak bergairah seperti itu. Ku simpan buku yang ku baca dan berajak dari tempat dudukku menuju bangkumu

"Nande?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil kursi terdekat dan menyimpannya di depanmu. Kini kita berhadapan. Sebenarnya canggung bagiku tapi aku tak tega melihat ekspresi itu dari wajahmu

"Kau tahu Hinata-chan apa yang dia bilang semalam?" Ungkapmu yang seolah pertanyaan, jelas aku tak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Dia bilang dia ingin fokus dalam ujian dulu dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti berlari kearahnya" Jelasmu. Seharusnya hal ini membuatku senang tapi melihat kau sangat sedih entah kenapa akupun enggan untuk berkata aku bahagia. Ternyata selama ini yang aku butuhkan hanya kebahagiaanmu tak lebih dari itu. Dan kenyataan pahitnya adalah kebahagiaanmu bukan denganku.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Tanyaku

"Aku tak menjawab apa-apa" Jawabmu lesu. Ah aku memang tak suka saat kau menyebutkan namanya tapi aku lebih tak suka saat mimikmu seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh membuatku ingin merangkulmu dalam pelukanku. Hanya keinginan yang tak akan pernah tersalurkan. "Tapi.." Lanjutmu menggantungkan perkataan membuatku penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataanmu "Tapi aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Kau tahu dia menolakku itu tandanya aku harus berjuang lebih giatkan Hinata-chan?"

Aku terdiam lalu kukembangkan senyumanku. Kau terlihat mulai bangun ternyata dan kurasa aku yang akan tertidur. Dan aku yang akan menyerah.

"Ganbatte Naruto-kun" Seruku menyemangatimu. Saat ini aku menyadari satu titik yang tak akan pernah ku dapatkan bahkan dalam mimpiku pun yaitu kau balas mencintaiku. Itu satu hal yang tidak mungkin kucapai.

"Yosh, Arigato Hinata-chan" Ungkapmu lengkap dengan senyumanmu itu.

* * *

**Karena Kau masih akan terus berlari kearahnya, maka akulah yang akan berhenti berlari kearahmu**

* * *

Perlahan aku mulai menjaga jarak denganmu. Perlahan aku mulai menghindari segala hal yang berkaitan denganmu. Aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil tapi setidaknya hal ini bisa membuatku tak semakin jauh mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu dan mungkin tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu tapi akupun tak bisa memaksakan kehendakku memilikimu.

Meskipun begitu sesekali aku masih mendengarkan curhatanmu tentang dirinya, dan aku hanya akan menjadi pendengar setiamu. Pernah sekali kau bertanya kenapa aku bersikap seolah menghindarimu dan aku tak menjawabnya. Ku tahu kau menyadarinya tapi tidak dengan perasaanku padamu. Kau tak pernah menyadari hal itu kan?

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun, aku sudah menyerah mencintainya" Ucapku. Hari ini kau memaksaku pulang denganmu, meskipun aku menolak aku tahu kau akan memaksaku. Dan kini aku tengah berjalan berdampingan denganmu. Kembali berjalan bersamamu setelah sekian lama rasanya hal ini tak kita lakukan lagi.

"Nande?" Tanyamu menoleh kearahku, namun mataku tetap memperhatikan jalanan yang kupijak

"Aku tak cukup baik untuknya" Jelasku singkat. Kau menghentikan langkahmu sejenak tapi kemudian kembali mensejajarkannya dengan langkahku

"Itu bukan alasannya. Mungkin kau terlalu sempurna untuknya Hinata-chan" Kini giliranku yang menghentikan langkah kakiku. Berbeda denganku yang tadi melanjutkan langkahku dan meninggalkanmu tapi kini kau malah mengikuti juga menghentikan langkahmu.

"Darimana kau tahu, bahkan kau tak mengenalnya" Ucapku menatap kearahmu, kau tersenyum seolah kau tahu sebuah kebenaran

"Aku mengenalnya cukup baik Hinata-chan" Kau balik menatap kearahku dan sekarang posisi kita saling menatap satu sama lain

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku mencoba mencari maksud dari perkatanmu beberapa detik lalu

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud **dia**" Ungkapmu yang langsung membuatku terkejut. Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya Naruto-kun?

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Tanyaku masih dalam keadaan syok berbanding terbalik dengan sikapmu yang terlihat biasa aja

"Mungkin sebelum kau menyadari perasaanmu itu" Jawabmu membuatku semakin kaget karenanya. Lalu apa pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu selama ini hanyalah sebuah jebakan untukku? Bukan hanya sekedar malu karena kau tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya tapi aku juga merasa bodoh dengan apa yang selama ini kuceritakan padamu.

"Kau tahu Hinata-chan, selama ini aku **mencoba mencintai** orang lain karena orang yang **sebenarnya ku cintai** terlalu sempurna untukku. Selama ini aku hanya meyakinkan diriku bahwa diluar sana masih banyak lebih dariku dan kau pantas mendapatkannya" Jelasmu membuat kerongkonganku terasa kering dan bahkan aku tak bisa meneguk silvaku sendiri. Mataku tak bisa mengedip dan seluruh tubuhku terasa memanas mendengarnya. Tolong siapa saja bangunkan aku dari mimpi yang bahkan tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya ini.

"Dan kau tahu ada rahasia yang hanya kau yang tahu, aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintai Shion. Dan malam itu, aku berbohong tentang kejadian sebenarnya" Sungguh kini ratusan kupu-kupu tengah berterbangan diperutku. Menggelitiknya dan membuatku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ini jelas sangat mengejutkan.

"Shion tahu perasaanku padamu jadi dia bilang untuk berhenti berlari kearahnnya karena sebenarnya hatiku selalu disampingmu" Kami-sama kemanakah pita suaraku? Kenapa aku tak bisa menggumamkan apapun

"Jangan menyerah mencintaiku. Kumohon" Pintamu, aku tak tahu harus bahagia atau bersedih sekarang. Bahagia karena selama ini ternyata kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku dan bahkan jauh sebelum aku mencetuskan aku mencintaimu, bersedih karena perkataanmu sungguh membuatku terharu.

Kau memelukku dan aku bisa apa. Aku pun hanya ingin membalas pelukanmu. "Tetaplah mencintaiku seperti aku yang selalu mencintaimu"

"Selalu, selamanya" Ucapku mempererat pelukanku ditubuh bidangmu

Tak pernah kusangka kita akan bejalan berdampingan seperti sekarang ini. Saling menautkan jemari satu sama lain. Kita yang selalu membodohi perasaan kita dan kita yang selalu tak percaya dengan diri kita sendiri akhirnya mengakui satu sama lain. Tetaplah seperti ini. Meskipun tak ada ungkapan Aku mencintaimu ataupun bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku, itu tak masalah. Karena sekarang kita tahu perasaan kita satu sama lain. Iyakan Naruto-kun?

* * *

**Kita yang akan terus berjalan berdampingan dan saling perpegangan**

* * *

**A/N**

**Fic ini Ryu selesein eharian da.. **

**semoga lida suka ^^**

**dan Semoga Reader juga suka**

**Tinggalkan jejak nya yahh ^^**


End file.
